Peligro
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Heero lleva una vida normal y aparentemente la paz reina...hasta que lo secuestran, y una serie de acontecimiento se desataran despues de eso...Amor, poder, ambicion y venganza...
1. Capitulo 1: Secuestro

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing no me pertenece; todos los derechos estan reservados por Hajime Yatate y Sunrise.

* * *

**Campaña de Reedición de Fanfics**

Disculpen las molestias por el cambio parcial o total de los capítulos

Gracias.

* * *

**Peligro**

**Capitulo 1: Secuestro**

—Despierta… —susurró una sueva voz en su oido, aquella que lo desperaba todos los dias.

Heero no abrió los ojos pero estaba seguro d elo que acontinuación vendría: Ella jalaría la sábana para dejarlo al descubierto y que el de una vez por todas se pusiera en pie. Esperó paciente a ese hecho de todos los dias, pero esta vez nada sucedió, el joven abrió un ojo para ver si se encontraba solo en la habitación y de pronto la su cuerpo quedó al descubierto revelando su sencilla pijama consistente n unos shorts.

—¿Qué demo…?

—Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo —dijo Relena mirando su reloj. Ella ya s ehabia arreglado d epies a cabeza; estaba lista para su jornada diaria—. Duo no tarda en llegar por ti, es mejor que te des prisa, ya me tengo que ir.

—"La paz del Mundo no puede esperar Heero" —dijo imitándola a la perfección—. Ya lo sé, siempre me lo dices.

En efecto, un periodo de paz se albergaba en la tierra dándole nuevas esperanzas a Heero, Relena y la Humanidad.

Habían crecido bastante desde la ultima batalla que enfrentaron todos juntos. La mayoría ahora tenia 24 años.

Heero Yuy no había cambiado demasiado; se había vuelto un poco mas larguirucho y seguía llevando su castaño cabello desordenado.

Por su parte Relena había crecido un poco más, aun llevaba su dorado y sedoso cabello largo hasta la cintura; y su cambio físico fue más notable que el de Heero, puesto que ya era toda una mujer.

—Me alegra que lo sepas, date prisa —ordenó la muchacha mientras salia de la habitación.

Heero la observó cerrar la puerta y decidió que era mejor hacerle caso así que se vistió con prisa. Cuando estuvo listo bajó y comprobó que la Heredera Peacecraft ya se había ido.

El joven entró a la cocina dispuesto a prepararse algo para desayunar aunque sabia que iba retrasado, Duo tendría que esperarlo. Para su suerte descubrió que la mesa estaba puesta con su desayuno. Relena se lo había preparado.

Heero sonrió y se sentó a comer. Ahora la casa de los Peacecraft se había convertido en su hogar y no podía sentirse mas a gusto. Relena le había insistido para que se mudara ahí, le dijo que nada le faltaría y la verdad asi era.

Antes de que pudiera perder mas en sus pensamientos el claxon de un automóvil lo hizo reaccionar. El joven Yuy se asomó por la ventana para descubrir su amigo Duo que lo esperaba dentro del coche.

—Y dime Heero, ¿Qué tal tu vida en la Casa de los Peacecraft? —soltó burlón Duo Maxwell

—Cállate Duo…

—¡Sólo fue una pregunta! ¿Porqué siempre tienes que estar a la defensiva?

—Sabes que todos podrían estar viviendo ahí, pero siemplemente no quisieron, asi que no e smi culpa que me envidies.

—¡Bah! Siempre es lo mismo contigo, a pesar de que te llevo al trabajo

—¿Será porque trabajamos en el mismo lugar? —dijo irritado Heero

—Pues empiezo a pensar que deberias conseguirte un auto propio —dijo Duo mientras se paraba en un alto.

—Cállate y conduce, es tarde.

Duo trabajaba en la Organización Peacecraft al igual que Heero, Relena y sus demás amigos.

Relena era la presidenta y se encargaba de dirigir todo, constantemente salia de viaje al espacio para hacer lazos y tratados con el exterior. Heero era el Jefe del Departamento de Espionaje. Duo programaba los sistemas de todas las naves y gundams que ahí se utilizaba, aunque estos ultimos sólo se tenian por seguridad, hacia mucho tiempo ya que no se utilizaban los robots; Wufei se desempeñaba como piloto de pruebas y era el segundo al cargo en programación, y Quatre habia sido nombrado Jefe de personal y relaciones pacifistas.

Ambos siguieron su camino en silencio, hasta que Heero se dio cuenta de algo extraño.

—Duo —dijo casi sin mover los labios

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Escuchame…—comenzó con voz casi audible que Duo tuvo que agudizar el oido—. Desde hace rato la camioneta que está detrás de nootros nos sigue ¡no voltees!

—¿Que?

—Tenemos que perderlos, gira a la derecha ¡ahora!

Duo obedeció, al dar la vuelta y sin poder aguantar mas tiempo miró por el retrovisor. Seguian detrás de ellos.

—¿Traes algún arma contigo? —pregunto Heero sacando una pistola de su chamarra y cargándola.

—¡Maldito lunático! ¡Claro que no traigo un arma! —gritó Duo atónito al ver que su amigo sacaba el arma.

—De ahora en adelante lo harás—ordenó el castaño. —Intenta perderlos, gira por donde puedas y ve en dirección a la Organización.

Si lograban llegar ahí tendrían las de ganar. Duo condujo como loco otro tanto. Estaban a dos calles de llegar cuando 4 camionetas más le cerraron el paso.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó el joven de trenza mientras pisaba el acelerador para no estamparse con sus perseguidores.

Los dos amigos permanecieron alertas en el carro. Heero estudiaba la situación, sabía que tenía la de perder.

Unos sujetos con pasamontañas bajaron de las camionetas. Heero salió del coche y apuntó la pistola en dirección a uno de ellos quien laznó una risotada al ver que esté lo amenazaba.

— Atrevete Yuy y lo mataré —dijo el sujeto.

Heero volteó la vista para descubir que otro de ellos le apuntaba a Duo con una ametralladora.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —se volvió al lider sin dejar de apuntar cosa que puso nervioso a su amigo.

—He venido por ti —dijo el tipo y chasqueó los dedos. Dos de su bando apuntaron a Heero quien tuvo que soltar el arma, lo sujetaron y lo subieron en una de las camionetas.

—¡No! ¡Heero!—gritó Duo—. ¡Malditos! ¡No saben con quien se meten!

—Si no quieres que lo mate, será mejor que cierres la boca —dijo el lider de los perseguidores mientras le propinaba una patada en el estómago. Los demás tambien lo patearon y le golpearon la cabeza y los bajos.

Duo se retorcía de dolor en el piso cuando las camionetas arrancaron en direcciones distintas. Como pudo se subió al coche y condujo. Cuando entró al estacionamiento, perdió el conocimiento y se estrelló con un muro.

—¿Qué demonios? —gritó el joven rubio saliendo de su oficina

—¡Es el ingeniero Duo señor! —gritó uno de sus empleados

—¡Santo cielo! ¡Duo!

Quatre bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo; había visto la escena desde la ventana de su oficina que daba al patio.

Al llegar al carro, abrió la puerta, Duo esta inconsciente, tenia sangre en el rostro y su respiración era agitada.

—¡Duo! —gritó Quatre moviéndolo tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

Pero su amigo de trenza no se movió.

—¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, rápido!

.-.-.-.-.

—_¿Dónde se abrá metido?_ —pensó Relena mientras colgaba su teléfono.

Llevaba cerca de 20 intentos de contactar con Heero, pero la llamada entraba directamente al buzón. Había ido a buscarlo a su oficina pero no estaba y no había checado su hora de entrada lo que quería decir que, se le había hecho demasiado tarde.

—Señorita Relena —la sacó de sus pensamientos uno de los pilotos—. Todo está listo ¿desea esperar un poco mas?

—No, esta bien. Heero no contesta el celular por favor cuando el llegue ¿podría notificarle mi partida?

—Por supuesto señorita Peacecraft.

Relena subió con pesar al avión. Estando ella en el espacio no podría comunicarse con el, pero el viaje sería rápido asi que esperaba verlo el día siguiente.

.-.-.-.

—Gracias Quatre…

—No tienes nada que agradecer.

Duo por fin había reaccionado. Le habían curado las heridas de la cara y dado antibiótico para el dolor. A Quatre le alegró saber que la situación médica de su amigos no era grave, solo necesitaria reposar un poco.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedio? —le preguntó el rubio

—Se llevaron a Heero, lo secuestraron… —respondió serio

—¿Que?

—Nos siguieron un buen tramo de camino para aca, yo manejaba lo más rapido que podía pero cuando estabamos a dos calles de llegar nos cerraron el paso mas camionetas y se lo llevaron.

—No puede ser…

—Tenemos que avisarle a Relena, ella sabrá que hacer además tiene influencias, ella lo encontrará.

—Tenemos un problema —inquirió el Joven Winner —¿Escuchas ese avión?

—¡Por supuesto que lo escucho! ¡Me han golpeado pero no perdi el oido he Quatre!

—Relena va en ese avión rumbo al espacio, volverá hasta mañana.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Princesa Saiyajin Presentó.**

**Endless Waltz, Endless Love**

**:3**


	2. Capitulo 2: Verdades ocultas

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing no me pertenece; todos los derechos estan reservados por Hajime Yatate y Sunrise.

* * *

**Campaña de Reedición de Fanfics**

Disculpen las molestias por el cambio parcial o total de los capítulos

Gracias.

* * *

**Peligro**

**Capítulo 2: Verdades ocultas**

Había calculado que estaba cerca de cumplir 3 horas de que lo habían secuestrado y dejado en ese lugar. Heero permanecía amarrado de manos y pies con una venda en los ojos. Confiaba plenamente en que Duo le contara todo a Relena y los demás.

De repente la puerta se abrió, escuchó unos pasos.

—¿Qué tal Yuy? ¿Cómodo o se te antoja algo más? —preguntó el sujeto con sarcásmo

—¿Quién demonios eres? —dijo en tono retador, no el tenia miedo.

—Solo te diré que, sé todo acerca de ti —dijo la voz complaciente—. Y que por tu culpa mi organización desapareció.

—No se a que te refieres, no me conoces, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

—¿No me crees? Muy bien, entonces ¿Qué me dices de Relena Peacecraft?

—Ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo —dijo Heero disfrazando su voz de seguridad, pero la verdad era que estaba temiendo lo peor por ella.

—Te he estado vigilando desde hace hace mucho tiempo ¿Qué tal tu vida en casa de los Peacecraft? O ¿Qué me dices de tu trabajo en la Organización de Relena?

Heero guardó silencio atónito. Al parecer el sujeto lo había vigilado durante algún tiempo. Rogaba a Dios porque dejara en paz a Relena, no quería involucrarla aunque sabia que eso era algo imposible.

.-.-.-.

—Vienen en camino —dijo Quatre colgando su celular.

—Bien —aprobó Duo quien todavia yacia en la cama de la enfermería—. Debemos diseñar un plan.

Trowa y Wufei no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a la enfermería. Ahí Duo y Quatre les contaron lo sucedido.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Quatre a sus amigos.

—No creo que podamos hacer mucho —contestó Wufei serenamente.

—¡Cómo te…! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser asi negativo?

—Espera —interrumpió Trowa con la mano antes de que Duo se le abalanzara a Wufei.

—Cálmate Duo, no eres el único que está preocupado —sentenció—. Wufei tiene razón, no sabemos quienes eran, lo único que nos queda es esperar a que se comuniquen asi podemos rastraer la llamada o ver que quieren.

—¿A dónde creen que llamen? —preguntó Duo ya mas tranquilo.

—Seguramente ya intentaron hablarle a Relena, pero como esta de viaje no recibe señal. Quizás nos llamen a alguno de nosotros o a la Casa d elos Peacecraft—contestó Wufei.

—Entonces deberíamos ir para allá —sugirió el joven de larga trenza.

—Tu tienes que descansar Duo —le recordó Quatre

—Ya me siento bien, esto no es nada, además no les voy a dejar toda la diversión.

A pesar de que la guerra había acabado y de que ya no eran pilotos gundam, los 4 seguían siendo amigos. Quizás no de la forma convencional pero su lazo seguía siendo estrecho. Por tal motivo había decidido aceptar trabajar en el mismo lugar. Así todos estaban cerca y lo suficientemente pendientes entre ellos.

Quatre, Trowa y Wufei esperaron un poco a que Duo pudiera ponerse de pie ante la necedad de este de unírseles al plan. Después partieron a casa de Relena.

.-.-.-.-.

—No debes jugar con fuego Heero —Bramó su agresor mientras le propinaba un golpe en el estómago.

Heero tenía la boca y una oreja llena de sangre y empezaba a no sentir dolor de tanto golpes que ya había recibido.

—Eres tú quien no debe jugar conmigo si es que en realidad sabes con quien te metes… —dijo Heero esbozando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Aquel sujeto no iba a intimidarlo con nada.

—Bien, te demostraré que sé lo que hago Yuy, a ver si asi te dejas de jueguitos.

Aquel hombre soltó la venda de los ojos de Heero. Sus castaños ojos protestaron un poco al reconocer nuevamente la luz del cuarto hasta que se adaptaron a ella. El lugar estaba pobremente iluminado con una sola bombilla, en medio de la habitación había una mesa de metal con una silla. Una sola puerta, no había ventanas.

Heero alzó la vista para reconocer a quien lo había capturado pero este como era lógico permanecía con un pasamontañas.

El tipo se acercó aún más a Heero, lo tomo del cabello con una mano y con la otra sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Cuando puso la fotografía de Relena hablando por celular frente a los ojos del ex piloto gundam, este sudó frio por segunda vez.

—Yo sé que no la pondrías en peligro, te importa demasiado. Tengo que felicitarte, es hermosa.

—No me importa, puedes hacerle lo que quieras—contestó lo mas frio que pudo.

—Pobre Relena, si se enterara que la niegas ¿Qué diría Yuy? —sonrió triunfante debajo del pasamontañas—. ¿Qué diría tu esposa?

.-.-.-.

Relena aterrizó en la colonia XR-4512 del espacio. Miró nuevamente su celular aunque sabía que era inútil, la tecnología de la tierra aún estaba muy atrasada como para que la señal llegara hasta ese punto del espacio. Sólo confiaba en que Heero se encontrara bien.

—Señorita Darlian hemos llegado, la estan esperando.

—Muchas gracias, enseguida bajo.

Relena le dedicó una última mirada a la fotografía de Heero que había puesto de fondo a su celular y lo cerró de golpe.

Era raro que Heero no le contestara a tantas llamdas que ella le había hecho, pero sabia que no debia procuparse mucho ya que él sabia cuidarse demasiado bien.

Guardó el celular en su bolsa y se quitó el anillo que adornaba su dedo.

Nadie lo sabía y no había porqué revelarlo aún.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Princesa Saiyajin Presentó.**

**Endless Waltz, Endless Love**

**:3**


	3. Capitulo 3: De Vuelta

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing no me pertenece; todos los derechos estan reservados por Hajime Yatate y Sunrise.

* * *

**Campaña de Reedición de Fanfics**

Disculpen las molestias por el cambio parcial o total de los capítulos

Gracias.

* * *

**Peligro**

**Capítulo 3: De Vuelta**

Se había hecho de noche y los ex pilotos Gundams se mantenían a la larga espera de una llamada, pero aún no recibían noticias.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar aqui? —dijo Wufei irritado

—Hasta que se comuniquen, pero si tienes cosas mejores que hacer puedes irte —dijo Duo desafiente.

—Ya, tranquilicense, esperemos la llamada—dijo Quatre.

.-.-.-.

—¿Ves que no estoy jugando?

—Idiota…

—Te guste o no vas a tener que cooperar, si no quieres que la mate.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya déjate de rodeos

— ¿Dónde estan Yuy? Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, sabes quien soy…

—Por supuesto que lo sé, pero primero me vas a tener que matar —retó Heero

—O la mato a ella primero…

El tipo se dirigió a la puerta, listo para cobrar su premio de consolación.

—¡Espera! —dijo Heero derrotado—. Lo que buscas esta en la Organización Peacecraft, lo guardé todo cuando fingiste tu muerte, yo no me tragué el cuento.

—¡Que conmovedor! Todo para que tu esposa no sufra.

—Si le pones un dedo encima…

—Mi apreciable Heero, yo soy un caballero, te doy mi palabra de que ella estará a salvo. Dulces sueños, soldado—dijo con falso tono educado.

El juego había acabado, se quitó el pasamontañas. Treize Khushrenada sonreia triunfal ante la mirada fría de Heero quién lo había reconocido desde antes.

Treize cruzó la habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Ahora lo unico que tenia que hacer era encontrar lo que le habían robado, sólo tenia que quitarle la Organización Peacecraft a Relena.

.-.-.-.

Después de un día de debates y firmas de tratados Relena ya se encontraba entrando a la tierra en el jet privado de la Organización.

Miraba por la ventana pensando en Heero.

Cuando aterrizaron en la pista de la Organización, el timbre de su celular la interrumpió.

—¿Diga?

—Señorita Peacecraft o ¿Debería decir Yuy?

Relena se quedó inmóvil al escuchar aquella voz.

—¿Se divierte dirigiendo mi organización?

—No es posible tu estas…

—Los muertos no hablan querida Relena—se burló Treize

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —lo retó la herdera Darlian

—Digamos que tuve una pequeña reunión con… tu esposo

—¡Déja a Heero en paz! —rogó la ahora desesperada joven—. Te daré lo que quieras pero no le hagas daño.

—Cedeme la Organización Peacrecraft y te lo regresaré sano y salvo. Te doy una hora para que lo platiques con tus amigos ex pilotos que te esperan ansiosos en tu casa.

Treize colgó la llamada, Relena corrió hacia el estacionamiento y pidió a su chofer que la llevara a casa.

Al llegar encontró a sus 4 amigos un tanto nerviosos. Todos fueron hacia la sala y se sentaron a discutir lo que estaba pasando.

—Ya habló por teléfono aqui—le explicó Duo—. Dijo que dejará libre a Heero hasta que le entreges la organización…

Relena asintió

—Si, ya me ha hablado a mi también —observó a los 4 amigos, sabia que lo que estaba apunto de decir no le siba a caer en gracia—. Y si eso quiere entonces, así será.

—¿Que? —exclamaron los ex pilotos al unísono.

—Relena, tiene que haber otra forma —le dijo Quatre—. Heero podría aguantar un poco más en lo que pensamos bien que hacer.

—No, esto es serio —dijo seria. Al ver su expresión los 4 amigos se extrañaron —Sé que Heero ha hecho maravillas en el pasado pero nunca estuvo frente a una situación asi. Él confía en que yo lo rescate.

—¡Pero ese tipo destruirá la Organización! ¿No te das cuenta? —exclamó Trowa.

—Relena sé que Heero confia en ti, podemos idear un pla, aún tenemos algunos Gumdams podemos rescatarlo.

—No, ya no hay tiempo Treize lo matará, estoy segura.

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas. Quería ser fuerte como Heero, pero no podía, estaba muy preocupada por él.

—Es que no entiendo ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayudemos? —le reclamó Duo sintiéndose impotente ante la negativa de su amiga para realizar un plan B.

—Porque, el es mi esposo Duo.

Duo, Wuatre, Trowa y Wufei se miraron entre sí, atónitos.

—¿Pero como…? ¿Porqué nunca nos dijeron nada? —cuestionó Duo parándose de su asiento del asombro.

—Hasta ahora nadie lo sabía, no se cómo se enteró Treize. Nunca quise ocultárselo lo juro, pero Heero insistió en que no les dijeramos, ya que conllevaba a un peligro muy grande involucrar a mas personas. No quería que por su culpa me pasara algo o a ustedes, por eso no les dijimos nada.

—Bueno era obvio que pasaba algo entre ustedes, pero nunca creí… ¿Cuandos e supone que pasó esto? —la cuestionó Duo apenas creyendo lo que les acababa de contar Relena.

—Ya Duo basta, Relena ya nos ha explicado sus razones además es cosa de ellos.

Un timbrazo del teléfono interrumpió el incómodo momento, Relena se adelantó a todos y fue la que contestó.

—¿Diga? —pronunció, miraba a sus compañeros y asentía—. Lo haré pero quiero que lo sueltes. Está bien, se hará como tu digas—. La joven colgó y se dirigió a la ventana de la sala que daba hacia la calle.

—Heero viene en camino.

.-.-.-.

Tenía cerca de 15 minutos en que habían amarrado y vendado nuevamente a Heero Yuy. Se encontraba dentro de una d elas camionetas donde lo habían secuestrado el dia anterior.

Sabía perfectamente antes de que Treze se lo dijera que Relena aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de que lo liberaran.

Heero oía el chirrido de las llantas sobre el pavimento; de pronto se detuvieron, alguien abrió la puerta y lo tiraron al exterior.

Habilmente Heero se liberó de los amarres en sus muñecas y se quitó la venda. Sus ojos reclamaron debido a la luz del sol y cuando se acostumbraron se dio cuenta que, estaba a una cuada de la casa de los Peacecraft.

Caminó dando tumbos lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que llegó a la entrada de la casa y se desplomó.

Relena quien lo había visto llegar malherido corrió afuera.

La atmósfera del lugar se había vuelto pesada, la oscuridad cubría cada uno de los rincones. Heero caminaba despacio tratando de no chocar con nada. Cuando la oscuridad dejó de molestarle divisó un pasillo a lo lejos. Era el camino hacía la oficina de Relena, escuchó unos gritos provenientes de esa dirección. Sin pensarlo dos veces se echó a correr… abrió la puerta y descubrió a Treize apuntando con una pistola a la cabeza de su esposa. Quizo detenerlo incluso cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía un arma estaba listo para morir en lugar de su mujer. Pero no pudo hacer nada, se escuchó un disparo y el cuarpo sin vida de Relena cayó al suelo.

Heero despertó bañado en sudor; todo había sido un sueño, su corazón aun latía de prisa debido a lo real que se había sentido.

El muchacho se incorporó en la cama, estaba en su cuarto sano y salvo, y Relena yacía aún con su ropa de trabajo dormida junto a él.

La observó dormir por un momento y le quitó algunos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro. Se alegraba de estar con ella aunque, sabía que la hija adoptiva d elos Darlian había perdido todo por salvarlo.

Observó la mano de su esposa que se aferraba a la sábana, llevaba su anillo puesto, y eso lo sorprendió ya que habían acordado no usarlo en público.

La vida que habían decidido llevar no era fácil. Siempre pretendiendo, escondiéndose, inclusive de sus amigos a los cuales quiso proteger ocultándoles ese hecho tan importante para ella y él. Pero ahora ya no seria necesario callar mas.

Relena se movió un poco, pero siguió sumida en su sueño. Lucia tan hermosa como siempre, como el día en que le pidió que se casara con él.

_Hacia un tiempo que vivía en la casa de los Peacecraft con Relena. LA ausencia del hermano de esta, Miliardo y Noin quienes habían partido lejos por un tiempo había dejado vacio el hogar. _

_La guerra cesó y el tiempo pintaba hacia buenos tiempos venideros para la tierra, tal y como Relena lo hubiera querido._

_El tiempo cambiaba, pero sus sentimientos no._

_Relena jugaba en el jardín con su gran perro peludo y él la miraba desde el balcón de su habitación. AL principio pudo haber negado lo que sentía con justa razón, Relena había sido un estorbo para su misión, pero conforme crecieron… ya no podía negar sus sentimientos y él lo sabía. Además de que estaba seguro de que era correspondido, la joven Darlian siempre cuidó de él cuando estuvo malherido, siempre se preocupó por su bienestar, porque saliera con vida en cada batalla. El único que no aceptaba lo que sentía era él. _

_Heero Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando se dio cuenta de que Relena ya había entrado a la casa._

_Heero supo que era el momento, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al estudio. Ahí la encontró revisando algunos papales._

_—¿Por qué me espias? —le preguntó la chica con una sonrisa._

_—No estaba espiándote —dijo él un poco sonrojado._

_—Heero, has estado actuando raro estos días ¿sucede algo?_

_—Ven —pidió el para que ella se acercara, lo que hizo que la joven se parara de su asiento y fuera al centro de la habitación._

_Heero la escudriñó con sus hermosos ojos azul oscuro. Relena sonrió pero no entendía muy bien que pasaba._

_—Cásate conmigo —le pidió repentinamente. Relena se llevó una mano a la boca cuando Heero temblando, le colocó un anillo en el dedo._

_—Claro que si —contestó ella y lo besó por primera vez._

_.-._

—Heero… —susurró Relena que había despertado.

Él sólo se limitó a sonreirle y ambos se abrazaron.

—Estaba muy preocupada por ti

Relena sintió los labios de su esposo posarse en los suyos, correspondió aquel beso que poco a poco se convirtió en un momento de intimidad para los dos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Princesa Saiyajin Presentó.**

**Endless Waltz, Endless Love**

**:3**


	4. Capitulo 4: Seducción

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing no me pertenece; todos los derechos estan reservados por Hajime Yatate y Sunrise.

* * *

**Campaña de Reedición de Fanfics**

Disculpen las molestias por el cambio parcial o total de los capítulos

Gracias.

* * *

**Peligro**

**Capítulo 4**: Seducción

A la mañana siguiente los jóvenes esposos bajaron a la sala a reunirse con sus amigos quienes se quedaron a dormir para vigilar cualquier inconveniente que pudiera suscitarse.

Todos tomaron asiento y se miraron entre si. Heero sabía que a pesar de que sus amigos estaban un poco confundidos con la revelación de su matrimonio, lo aceptaban y ahora que Relena les había explicado el porqué de su silencio, ellos los entendían.

Heero contempló a su amigo Duo, y recordó lo que hacia años atrás le había dicho.

_—A este paso ustedes dos van a temrinar casados—dijo Duo sonriendo burlonamente quien habia notado como Heero seguía a Relena con la mirada antes de salir de la habitación._

_—No digas tonterías —contestó indiferente el castaño siguiendo con la lectura de su periódico._

_—Solo digo la verdad. Además es algo evidente._

_—No molestes._

_—Cuando se casen —comenzó el joven Maxwell ignorando las palabras de su amigo—, quiero ser el padrino._

_—¿Cómo puedes pensar que voy a comenter semanjete tontería Duo? —lanzó Heero cambiando la hoja del periódico._

_—¿Qué? ¿Casarte con Relena? Pues yo creo que…_

_—No seas idiota —interrumpio Heero—, dejar que seas mi padrino._

_Dui abrió la boca y Heero sonrió con malicia._

—Te dije que queria ser el padrino —dijo Duo un poco resentido.

Relena le dedicó una sonrisa coplacida y los demás rieron por lo bajo.

—¿Y cual es el plan? —preguntó Wufei mirando fijamente a Heero.

—Tengo una idea —comenzó Heero adoptando un tono serio—. Es algo arriesgado.

—¿Y desde cuando tus planes no lo son? —inquirió Trowa con sarcásmo.

—Escuchen bien.

.-.-.-.

Treize sirvió vino tinto en dos copas.

—Gracias —dijo aquella mujer tomando la copa que él le ofrecia.

Era una mujer interesante, bella y apasionada por la guerra. De esas raras de encontrar.

—Socia querida —murmuró Treize para luego besar su mano.

—¿Socia? ¿Pues cuando firme algún papael que no recuerdo? —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Si fuera tu socia, recibiría ganancias

—Y las tendrás pronto.

A Treize le gustaba, a pesar de que era algo menor que él, eso no le impedía meterse con ella; el encataba porque eran tan parecidos.

Se acercó hacia ella y la besó, a lo que ella correspondió. No era un beso tierno ni lento, sino uno cargado de pasión.

De pronto pararon.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —ordenó ella empujándolo.

—No puedes resistirte, ambos los sabemos.

—No me hagas reir —le contestó ella.

Su femenina compañía se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección a la puerta.

Se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada coqueta.

Se deseaban, ambos lo sabían, pero ella se resistía fingiendo desinterés y eso la hacia mas que interesante para Treize.

—Que los dos odiemos a Relena Peacecraft no quiere decir que voy a meterme contigo, no soy igual de fácil que Lady One —le dijo y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Sabía que iba a costarle, pero la joven iba a caer, iba a seducirla.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Princesa Saiyajin Presentó.**

**Endless Waltz, Endless Love**

**:3**


	5. Capitulo 5: El Traidor

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing no me pertenece; todos los derechos estan reservados por Hajime Yatate y Sunrise.

* * *

**Campaña de Reedición de Fanfics**

Disculpen las molestias por el cambio parcial o total de los capítulos

Gracias.

* * *

**Peligro**

**Capitulo 5:** El Traidor

Heero acariciaba el hombro de sus esposa. Había amanecido ya. El día anterior lo habían dedicado a planear su estrategia así que los ex pilotos Gundams permanecían aún en la casa, se quedarían ahí por un tiempo, además de que a esa residencia le sobraban cuartos.

Relena abrió los ojos y sonrió al encontrarse con los ojos de su esposo.

Él la besó y comenzó a bajarle el tirante del camisón. Ella correspondió hasta que minutos después alguien llamó a la puerta y los interrumpió.

—¿Señorita Relena? Buenos días —dijo Dorothy Catalonia anunciándose afuera del dormitorio de la pareja.

Heero puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que su momento había acabado.

—Enseguida salgo Dorothy, espérame un momento por favor.

Relena comenzó a cambiarse ante la mirada disgustada de su esposo. Dorothy se había convertido en su asistente desde hacía tiempo, le llevaba la agenda de todos los días y también vivía en su casa, hasta ese momento ya les había interrumpido varias veces.

Afuera Dorothy esperaba en un silloncito cuando Quatre Winner pasó por ahí.

—Buenos días —saludó ella un tanto seria—. No sabía que todos se estaban quedando aquí, esta casa cada vez se parece más a un hotel.

—Buenos días Dorothy —le contestó haciendo caso omiso a sus comentario y prosiguió su camino.

—Espera… —le pidió deteniéndolo por el brazo—. ¿Qué e slo que van a hacer con Treize? Estoy preocupada.

—Que te explique Relena.

—Quatre, por favor…

Dorothy lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Estoy preocupada por la señorita Relena y por ti.

—No te creo, tú sólo te preocupas por ti. Tengo que irme.

Quatre avanzó ignorando una vez más a la rubia. Hacía tiempo en que por desgracia había dejado de confiar en ella.

—¿Sucede algo Dorothy? —preguntó Relena quien ya había salido de su habitación.

—Nada señorita Relena. He venido por usted ya que vengo de la Organización Peacecraft, me acabo de enterar que Treize está al mando ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué piensa hacer?

—Digamos Dorothy que es un asunto un tanto complicado —dijo la joven a su asistente mientras bajaban las escaleras—. Después te contaré.

—¿Pero que planean hacer? Me imagino que Heero y los demás han ideado algo para recuperar la Organización ¿por eso estan aquí no es cierto?

—Pues en realidad vivieron de visita por unos cuantos días y aún no tenemos un plan muy definido, por lo pornto necesito que me acompañes a arreglar unas cosas.

Dorothy Cataluña la siguió por detrás como tantas veces lo había hecho. Claro que Relena tenía un plan, no era tonta.

.-.-.-.

Cuando Relena llegó a la Organización Peacecraft pudo reunir rápidamente a la mayoría de sus empleados para ponerlos al tanto de lo que sucedía. Para su alivio Treize no se encontraba ahí, pero sabía que el antiguo dirigente de Oz no tardaría en arribar.

Al terminar, fue directamente a su despacho, ya que tenía que recoger documentos de suma importancia que si Treize los llegara a encontrar todo se volvería aún más desastroso.

Relena fue directamente hacia su caja fuerte de la cual sacó un sobre con documentos y lo guardó en su bolsa.

Salió de su oficina con paso apresurado cuando se topó con quien temía en uno de los pasillos.

—Querida Relena, es un gusto verte por aquí.

—Siento ser descortés y no poder decir lo mismo.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó Treize con tono de autosuficienca—. Le acabo de declarar la guerra a las colonias del espacio, bajo mi puesto del nuevo Presidente d ela Organización Peacecraft.

—Eres un… —Relena se horrorizó, Treize acababa de destruir toos los años de trabajo de Relena y su causa. Había hecho trizas todos sus esfuerzos.

—Esto será divertido —sonrió el autoproclamado Presidente—. Nos veremos luego Relena.

La joven Peacecraft se echó a correr en dirección al estacionamiento para arribar el coche donde Dorothy la estaba esperando.

.-.-.-.

Había sido un día muy productivo para Treize, en un chasquido de dedos había destruido los esfuerzos de Relena.

—Me sorpendes —le dijo su fémina acompañante quien llevaba rato en su casa. Estaban en el cuarto de Trize bebiendo un buen vino—. Con la poca información que tienes has logrado hacer maravillas en un par de horas.

Aquella mujer sonrió. Esta vez portaba un vestido entallado, cosa que hacía propósito pues era bien sabido por ella que a Treize le gustaba verla así.

—Te dije que iba a conseguirlo.

Ella volvió a sonreir, no podía ocultar la satisfacción que sentía. Odiaba a Relena, porque tener todo y ser tan purista. La hija adoptiva d elos Darlian, era possedora de una gran fortuna, tenia de marido al hombre que siempre amó y la gente la admiraba. Si Relena Peacecraft s elo propusiera podría revoluacionar el mundo, pero detestaba la guerra.

Treize se acercó a ella y le basó el cuello, la joven de largo cabello no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar un poco.

Al principio cuando había conocido a Treize sintió admiración por él, el hombre tenía porte y unos ideales perfectos; ahora le atraía locamente, pero nada más, ni siquiera estaba segura de amarlo, sólo era diversión.

Al llegar ese pensamiento a su cabeza lo apartó un poco.

—¿Por qué opones resistencia?

Ella rió.

—¿Será que aun amas a ese tipo?

—Ni siquiera lo menciones —sentenció ella con amargura.

—Aún sientes algo por él, estoy seguro. ¿Qué te dio él para que te opongas tanto a entregarte a mi?

—Amor… —susurró la muchacha.

—Él no confió en ti, dudó de tu palabra —le dijo Trize sabiendo que había tocado un punto doloroso para ella.

—Es suficiente, cállate —le ordenó la rubia.

—En cambio nosotros, somos el uno para el otro —le dijo Treize al oido.

—Eres mayor que yo.

—Soy lo que necesitas —contestó el y la jaló hacia la cama—. Olvidate de ese chuquillo, te aseguro que mañana tendremos el poder y tu lo compartirás conmigo.

Se besaron mientras comenzaban a desvestirse el uno al otro.

.-.-.-.

Relena revisaba en el estudio los papeles que había recogido de la Organización, estaban intactos.

En la tarde había platicado con Heero y los demás sobre su encuentro con Treize pero dado a que no había pasado nada más, el plan se mantenía como lo habían planeado de ante mano.

Los papeles de la Organización Romefeller constitian un As bajo la manga, información sobre la guerra, el dinero, las bajas, políticos y mafiosos involucrados tdo estaba ahí, en manos de Relena, era lo que Treize buscaba y si lo quería iban a negociar.

De pronto Relena encontró la lista de cada uno de los empleados que tuvo Treize, comenzó a revisarlos uno por uno. Caras de jóvenes desconocidos y otros no tanto aparecían entre los archivos. Hasta que la fotografía de una chica llamó su atención.

—No… no puede ser…

—Relena ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? —la cuestionó Heero quien había entrado al estudio.

—Heero, sé quien ha estado filtrándole información a Treize —dijo su esposa mordiéndose el labio inferior.

.-.-.-.

Ambos permanecían desnudos en la cama de Treize. Por fin el ex líder de Oz lo había conseguido, la había hecho suya y no la quería para nada más que eso y ahora que ella se había entregado lo haría una y otra vez hasta quedar satisfecho.

Cuando la joven revisó el reloj se sobresaltó al ver la hora, eran las 2 de la mañana.

—No te preocupes, están tan ocupados que no van a notar tu ausencia… —susurró Treize adormilado.

—Pero Treize…

—No —le dijo tajantemente, aquella chica se estaba volviendo tan molesta, así que Treize se dio la vuelta para disponerse a dormir—No hables Dorothy, no hables.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Princesa Saiyajin Presentó.**

**Endless Waltz, Endless Love**

**:3**


	6. Capitulo 6: La Confrontación

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing no me pertenece; todos los derechos estan reservados por Hajime Yatate y Sunrise.

* * *

**Campaña de Reedición de Fanfics**

Disculpen las molestias por el cambio parcial o total de los capítulos

Gracias.

* * *

**Peligro**

**Capitulo 6: Confrontación**

—¡Te lo dije Relena! ¡Pero te empeñaste en confiar en ella! —le reclamó Heero molesto.

Relena apenas podía creerlo, la foto de Dorothy Catalonia había aparecido en el archivo de los empleados de la extinta Organización Romefeller.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo Trowa irrumpiendo en el estudio seguido por Duo, Wufei y Quatre que hbían escuchado los gritos del ex piloto Gundam.

—¿Ustedes no piensan dormir? —les dijo Duo tallandose los ojos.

—Dorothy ha estado dándole información a Treize —soltó Heero enojado.

—¿QUE? —gritaron con asombro los 4 amigos al unísono.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta, al revisar los archivos muertos de la Organización Romefeller encontré el expediente de Dorothy, la verdad nunca pensé… ¡Oh! ¡No Quatre!

El joven Raberba golpeó el escritorio con importencia. Sabía que Dorothry había cambiado, pero nunca pensó que a esas magnitudes.

—Tenemos que pensar lo que vamos a hacer, quien sabe cuanta información pudo haberle proporcionado ha estado al servicio de Relena por años —dijo Wufei cruzándose de brazos.

—Doroty siempre tuvo celos de ti—le dijo Quatre dirigiéndose a Relena

—Bueno, por ahora podemos estar tranquilos, Dorothy no sabe nada del plan que tenemos, asi que podríamos…

—Esperen —interrumpió Quatre —Iré a verla, sé como hacerla hablar, intentaré que me diga los planes de Treize.

—No creo que sea tan fácil —le dijo Duo

—Lo sé pero es la unica manera.

A la mañana siguiente Quatre partió hacia la Organización Peacecraft para encontrarse con Dorothy. Como la rubia no había llegado a dormir sabía que la vería ahí.

—¿Q-Quatre? ¿Qué haces aqui?

Dorothy lo miró con asombro, el chico la esperaba afuera de su oficina.

—Necesito… hablar contigo.

—¿No me habías dicho ya que no querías saber nada de mi? —soltó la joven Catalonia recordando las palabras de Quatre.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pidió éste.

Dorothy lo observó, percibía algo familiar en Quatre, podría ver la nobleza a través de sus ojos azules.

Ambos entraron a la oficina y tomaron asiento sería solo un momento y tenía la ventaja de que Treize se encontrara en su nueva oficina, lejos de ahí.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste Dorothy? —dijo el rubio rompiendo el gélido silencio.

—¿De que hablas? —contestó ella.

—Sé lo de Treize.

La chica no se inmutó pero sus latidos se aceleraron ¿Qué sabia exactamente? ¿Qué tanto?

—No se que tratas de decir ¿Cómo puedes vincularme con ese tipo? No sería capaz de algo asi, no traicionaria a la señoritra Relena después de tantos años a su servicio.

—Te conosco Dorothy, siempre te ha gustado el poder y te has sentido a la sombra de Relena. Ambos sabemos que traicionarías a Relena y lo estas haciendo por ese tipo ¿Qué es lo que te da? ¿Dinero? ¿Amor? ¿Acaso te acuestas con él? —le reclamó con rabia. Había pensado en eso toda la noche y era una posibilidad ya que Treize tenia fama con las mujeres.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirme una cosa así?

— ¿Dónde quedó la Dorothy que yo conocía?

—La estas viendo frente a ti.

—No, ya no existe —Ambos se miraron sin decir nada más —Veo que es inútil no vas a decirme nada de lo que planea Treize ¿no es asi? No tiene caso seguir aquí.

Quatre se dio la vuelta, se disponía a salir cuando Dorothy lo detuvo.

Treize tenía razón, le costaba admitirlo pero, aún lo amaba.

—Quatre…—susurró ella

Él no la detuvo cuando la vio acercarse, al contrario la tomó fuertemente por la cintura y correspondió su beso.

Ambos se querían aún.

Se separaron y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Quatre la atrajo hacia si de nuevo y volvió a besarla. Luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina.

Al poco tempo de que Quatre se fue, alguien llamó a la puerta de su oficina.

—Pase —informó Dorothy

Dorothy Catalonia se sobresaltó al ver que Relena entraba a su oficina.

—Señorita Relena…

La hija adoptiva de los Darlian avanzó hasta la rubia y le soltó una cachetada.

Dorothy no había sido sólo su asistente, sino también su amiga., que la había traicionado.

—¿Qué fue lo que le contaste a Treize?

Dorothy se frotó la mejilla, no le asombraba mucho la reacción de su jefa. la chica esbozó una gran sonrisa.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Princesa Saiyajin Presentó.**

**Endless Waltz, Endless Love**

**:3**


	7. Capitulo 7: El Ataque

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing no me pertenece; todos los derechos estan reservados por Hajime Yatate y Sunrise.

* * *

**Campaña de Reedición de Fanfics**

Disculpen las molestias por el cambio parcial o total de los capítulos

Gracias.

* * *

**Peligro**

**Capítulo 7: El Ataque**

—No les tengo miedo, ni a ti ni a Treize —la confrontó Relena.

—No se trata de tener miedo señorita Relena, todo es cuestión de poder —contestó aún sonriendo.

—Me debes muchas explicaciones Dorothy

—Va a tener que disculparme porque, no tengo tiempo para eso.

La jóven Catalonia tomó el teléfono y tecleó dos numeros.

—La tengo conmigo —dijo para después asentir—. Iremos para allá, enseguida.

—No pienso acompañarte a ningún lado.

Dorothy sonrió con malicia, metió una mano en la bolsa del pantalón y después apuntó a Relena con un revolver.

—Yo creo que si.

.-.-.-.

Quatre abrió el grifo del lavabo y se echó agua en la cara. Aquel beso, lo estaba volviendo loco. No podía quitarse a Dorothy de la cabeza. Estaba confundido; por una parte sabía que Dorothy ya era otra persona, que todo lo que había hecho era espantoso pero por otro lado, sabía que la seguía queriendo.

Cuando el joven Raberba se dispuso salir del baño las voces cercanas de Relena y Dorothy hicieron que se quedara quieto en donde estaba.

—No quiero hacerle daño, necesito que coopere.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?

—Treize la va a proclamar Reina de las Naciones Unidas; usted asumirá el control de la tierra y prohibirá las colonias en el espacio por mandato de Treize. Así dará comiendo la guerra. Y después nos desharemos de usted.

Dorothy hizo avanzar a Relena a punta de pistola. Quatre se quedó quieto dentro del baño hasta que estuvo seguro de que ya no las oía y salió corriendo a las afueras de la Organización Peacecraft donde Heero alistaba todo para atacar.

A unas calles de la OP, Heero Yuy acomodaba al ejército de Gundams de la organización. Estaba decido a declarle la guerra a Treize Khushrenada

—¡Heero! ¡Heero! —gritaba Quatre corriendo hacia el castaño.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué has averiguado?

—Treize tiene a Relena, la proclamará Reina de las Naciones Unidas para que prohiba las colonias y que la guerra estalle.

—Bien, daré la orden, ve a tomar tu lugar —le pidió el ex piloto a su amigo—. ¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Cuando dé la señal deben seguirme!

A Heero le hervía la sangre. Treize iba a pagarla caro al igual que Dorothy.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Duo desde su gundam y apareció en la pantalla de sus amigos.

—Treize tiene a Relena, la quiere utilizar para que prohiba las colonias—informó Quatre.

—Eso explica la reacción de Heero, bueno amigos esto va a ponerse interesante.

.-.-.-.

—¿Dorothy podrías esperar un momento afuera? Quiero cruzar unas cuantas palabras con Relena

—Pero… tenemos un trato ¿porqué no puedo quedarme? —preguntó Dorothy confundida ante la instrucción de Treize.

—Sera sólo un momento

Dorothy no tuvo más remedio que dar la vuelta y salir de la oficina.

—Sólo la estas utilizando ¿no es verdad?

— Llamale como gustes, pero Dorothy fue de gran ayuda todo este tiempo, el plan fue idea suya, brillante para ser verdad. Pero para mi su labor ha terminado. Ahora sólo tengo que concentrarme en ti, Su Majestad, la Reina Relena Peacecraft de las Naciones Unidas… cuando la guerra inicie no serás necesaria, al igual que Dorothy y te mataré.

Treize avanzaba hacia la puerta para dejar entrar a Dorothy cuando algo sacudió el edificio.

—Maldita sea —maldijo Treize—. ¡Nos estan atacando! Dorothy será mejor que esposes a Relena y la encierres, ordena los Talgis, me voy a adelantar.

Treize sacó un arma de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y salió corriendo.

—Cometes un error Dorothy —le dijo Relena cuando su asistente la esposaba pero ésta no contestó —. Aún puedes safarte de esto, estoy segura.

La chica no la escuchó, recargó su arma y salió por en busqueda de Treize.

Relena escuchaba los disparos a lo lejos mientras sentia como el edificio de la Organización Peacecraft que ella había construido con tantos años de esfuerzo, se derrumbaba bajo sus pies.

.-.-.-.

Heero avanzaba velozmente en busca de Relena. Hacía unos instantes había abandonado su Gundam para encontrar a su esposa. Ya habría tiempo para Treize, lo que ahora le urgía era sacar sana y salva a Relena de ahí.

Quatre quien también dejó su gundam, corria por los pasillos de la organización, iría por Dorothy y si era necesario la sacaría de ahí a la fuerza.

—¡Winner! —exclamó Treize cuando ambos se toparon de frente —. ¡Qué sorpresa!

Ambos se apuntaron con las pistolas, listos para enfrentarse.

—¿Has venido a salvar a Dorothy? —Treize esbozó una gran sonrisa—. Ella me prefiere a mi, no sabes como nos hemos divertido —le dijo poniéndo énfasis en la última palabra.

—Eres un…

—Nunca la obligué a nada; además hice que te olvidara, que olvidara tu traición.

—Tú no sabes nada, nunca traicioné a Dorothy, yo la amo.

—Pero la engañaste en aquel viaje que hiciste.

—El viaje que hice fue para reunirme con mi Hermana, mi única familia, pero Dorothy no confiaba en mi y me siguió y cuando nos vio abrazándonos pensó lo peor. Yo nunca le hubiera hecho daño, en cambio tu…

—En cambio yo, disfruté de lo que tú no el tiempo que quise y como quise y Dorothy no puso mucha resistencia que digamos —

.-.-.-.

Heero había logrado llegar ileso hasta la oficina de Relena, cuando entró la encontró esposada.

—¡Heero! ¡Gracias a Dios que estas bien! —Relena se le echó al cuallo cuando Heero le liberó las muñecas.

Se besaron por un momento.

—Vamos, debemos salir, el edificio se derrumbará pronto.

Los dos se echaron a correr para reunirse con Duo, Wufei y Trowa quienes se habían encargado de eliminar a los Talgis, esperaban a Heero y también a Quatre.

.-.-.-.

—La utilizaste —dijo Quatre aún apuntándole con el arma a Treize.

—No suelo involucrar sentimientos con personas fáciles, basta ya de tonterías.

Treize apuntó al rubio y disparó. La bala pasó rozando el brazo de Quatre quien se movió rápidamente.

Quatre también disparó sin éxito. Los borbotones de sangre salían de su brazo.

Treize le apuntó nuevamente y le dio en la pierna al noble muchacho.

Quatre cayó al piso y su arma rodó lejos de él. Ahora el ex líder de la organización Romefeller lo miraba triunfal listo para darle el golpe de gracia. Quatre cerró los ojos, pensando en que ese sería su final.

De pronto 2 disparos se escucharon detrás de ellos dos y Treize cayó al suelo.

—¡Quatre! ¡Resiste!

La joven se tiró al piso y sostuvo a Quatre.

—Do-Dorothy… V-Veniste…

—Te voy a llevar a un hospital, resiste por favor…

—¡Quatre! —Trowa, Duo y Wufei aparecieron a lo lejos, entre los 3 cargaron a su amigo y lo llevaron al Hospital. Todo había acabado Treize estababa muerto, la guerra había llegado a su fin.

Los amigos perdieron la cuenta de las horas que habían esperado para saber algo de Quatre hasta que por fin el doctor apareció:

—El señor Raberba se encuentra estable, hemos rmeovido la bala de su pierna y curado la herida del brazo izquierdo. Necesita reposar un poco pero estará bien, mañana podemos darlo de alta.

.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Relena y los 4 ex pilotos ayudaron a trasladar a Quatre a la Casa de la heredera Peacecraft.

Ahí se instaló y pasó la mayoría del día rodeado de sus amigos.

Al caer la noche, Quatre se encontraba sólo en su habitación viendo la televisión; la Organización Peacecraft era el ojo, en todos los canales hablaban de ello, el joven Raberba Winner había tenido suficiente. Apagó la tele, mientras pensaba en Dorothy quién lo había salvado de Treize poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Princesa Saiyajin Presentó.**

**Endless Waltz, Endless Love**

**:3**


	8. Capitulo 8: Perdón

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing no me pertenece; todos los derechos estan reservados por Hajime Yatate y Sunrise.

* * *

**Campaña de Reedición de Fanfics**

Disculpen las molestias por el cambio parcial o total de los capítulos

Gracias.

* * *

**Peligro**

**Capítulo 8: Perdón**

Heero acariciaba la frente de su esposa, quién ya dormía. Después de tanta necedad de su parte, inclusive cuando había jurado matarla, no pudo hacerlo, simplemente terminó por enamorarse. Un ser como él, incapaz de mostrar sentimientos, ahora velaba el sueño de su esposa ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

Poco a poco el también se quedó dormido, abrazándola.

A la mañana siguiente Quatre despertó, ya se sentía un poco mejor aunque aún le dolía la pierna. Se puso de pie con dificultad pero estaba decidido a no postrarse todo el día en su cama. La casa se escuchaba tranquila, pues no escuchaba voces provenientes de los dormitorios de sus amigos, así que supuso que estaban desayunando, pero al bajar las escaleras escuchó murmullos del estudio.

Quatre aguardó afuera.

—¿Qué haces aqui? —preguntó Heero con molestia.

—Heero… —dijo Relena en tono conciliador tratando de tranquilizar a su epsoso.

—Tienes razón, no debería estar aquí —dijo Dorothy apenada. Quatre se petrificó al escuchar la voz de la muchacha, ¿Seguía en casa? ¿Pero porqué?

—Pero quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento —comenzó la rubia.

Todos guardaron silencio ante las palabras de Dorothy.

—No tengo excusa por todo lo que he hecho, sé que no merezco su perdón, nunca podré pagar el haber destruido la Organización que usted señorita Relena construyó con mucho esfuerzo. Treize me utilizó, pero nunca me obligó a nada ¡pero le aseguro señorita Relena que nunca tuve intención de matarla o hacerle daño!

—Dorothy… —susurró Relena asombrada.

—¿Qué puedo hacer señorita Relena?

—No puedes remediar nada con palabras Dorothy —exclamó Trowa indiferente.

—Lo sé, pero lo unico que quiero es que me permitan estar cerca de Quatre —pidió Dorothy con la cabeza gacha.

Todos en la habitación se sorprendieron. Afuera, Quatre quien escuchaba atento se tapó la boca con una mano; su corazón palpitaba veloz.

—Mírame —exigió Heero a la arrepentida joven Catalonia—. ¿Lo quieres?

—¿Q-Que?

—¡Contesta! ¿Quieres a Quatre?

—¡S-Si! —balbuceó sorprendida del tono de Heero que se había elevado.

—Entonces ¿Qué harías si yo hubiera traicionado a Quatre, si hubiera puesto en peligo su vida?

—Te… te hubiera matado.

Wufei alzó una ceja. Heero acababa de tocar un buen punto a su favor y Dorothy lo había comprendido muy bien.

—Entonces ¿Por qué esperas perdón, cuando has puesto a Relena en peligro?

Dorothy se había quedado callada, sabía que el castaño tenía toda la razón. Había puesto en peligro a Relena, y si Heero o cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho eso con Quatre, ella nunca sería capaz de perdona algo así. Tenían razón no podía esperar el perdón de nadie, ella era culpable y tenia que asumir su responsabilidad.

—Haganlo por mi, por favor —pidió Quatre quién acababa de entrar al estudio. Al escuchar hablar a Dorothy percibió en ella el rastro vivo de la mujer de quien se había enamorado y sin querer, recordó la primera vez en que se besaron:

.

_—Te comportas como un tonto cuando ella se acerca —le dijo Duo a Quatre con burla._

_No digas esas cosas, por favor —dijo el joven Raberba apenado._

_Ambos se encontraban en el patio de maniobras de la Organización Peacecraft, reparando un Gundam. _

_—Estás igual o peor que Heero, siempre que ese sujeto ve a Relena parece que un Gundam le cayera encima._

_—Ni si quiera la conozco tan bien… —se defendió Quatre inútilmente, porque sabia que Duo se la iba a pasar molestando._

_—Si Quatre y yo mañana me corto la trenza —dijo con sarcasmo._

_—Duo, necesito que subas al Gundam y verifiques el sistema._

_Duo obedeció y trepó las escaleras. Mientras tanto Quatre se había dado cuenta que cerca de ahí, Relena y Dorothy pasaban supervisando. La expresión de Dorothy era fuerte e imponente, la joven iba tomando notas al lado de Relena._

_Dorothy le gustaba, no podía negarlo. Los dos rubios se llevaban bien, no hablaban mucho debido a sus trabajos pero, pasaban el rato juntos cuando podía._

_De pronto Dorothy notó que Quatre la miraba, éste se puso nervioso e invirtió los cables que iba a conectar, cuando Duo encendió el sistema del Gundam, se hizo un corto circuito._

_—¡Quatre! ¿Qué has hecho?_

_—¡L-Lo siento Duo de verdad! —le gritó el rubio a su amigo._

_—¡Eres un tonto! —le reclamó Duo asomándose desde arriba._

_Duo bajó hábilmente las escaleras y comenzó a desconectar todo. Quatre acababa de arruinar todo el trabajo._

_—No te pongas nervioso Quatre —dijo una voz de tras de los dos muchachos._

_Dorothy sonreía alegre ante la escena._

_—D-Dorothy… —articuló Quatre._

_—¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? —le pidió la chica._

_Quatre miró a Duo quien le lanzó una mirada de recelo y prosiguió a reparar._

_—Si, esta bien._

_Los sonrojados muchachos se alejaron un poco para tener mas privacidad._

_—¿Sucede algo Dorothy?_

_—N-No nada en realidad —contestó nerviosa la asistente de Relena—. Sólo quería estar contigo, mientras la señorita Relena regresa. ¿Qué hacen tú y Duo?_

_—Pues, estamos reparando uno de los gundams, pero no funcionó muy bien que digamos…_

_Gracias al nerviosismo del muchacho al verla acercarse, pero eso no iba a decircelo._

_—__¡Dorothy! __—gritó Relena llamando a su asistente desde una ventana del segundo piso._

_Al ver que el tiempo se había acabado, sin previo aviso Dorothy le dio un beso a Quatre._

_El rubio no pudo decir nada porque al darse cuenta la rubia se había echado a correr._

_—¿Qué se supone que haces Duo? —dijo Heero llegando al lugar._

_—Pues, aquí solo faltan las palomitas —dijo Duo señalando a Quatre que parecia estar pegado al piso._

_—Deberían ponerse a trabajar —aconsejó Heero con molestia._

_—Ahora sólo faltas tú, deberias ir con Relena y decirle lo que… ¡Hay! —exclamó Duo al sentir como Heero le daba un zape._

.

—Perdónelas por mi —dijo Quatre suplicante—. Se los pido, por favor.

—No puedes pedir algo así —contrarestó Heero.

—Heero, entiendo perfectamente lo que le dijiste a Dorothy, te doy la rezón pero… por favor…

Todos guardaron silencio, los ojos de Quatre, trasparentes, sinceros, buscaban una oportunidad.

—Haganlo porque se los pido, porque me aprecian… háganlo porque la amo y me casaré con ella, porque si no la perdonan es como si estuvieran en contra mía.

Dorothy se giró a Quatre con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Acababa de oir eso?

—Quatre eso es un chantaje —bramó Wufei.

—Disculpen, comprendo que no puedan darle otra oportunidad. Relena sé que es dificil pero por favor te pido que la perdones algún día por todo. Nos vamos —Quatre tomó la mano de Dorothy y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

—Espera —los detuvo la fría voz de Heero Yuy—. Espero que hagas a Duo tu padrino, porque no va a soportar otra decepción.

Ante la mirada estupefacta de Wufei, Trowa, Duo y Relena, Quatre sonrió y Dorothy se echó a llorar. Los amigos se reunieron con el rubio para darle palmadas y abrazos.

Cuando el alboroto se calmó, Dorothy se acercó a su jefa.

—Señorita Relena yo… nunca podré pagarle…

—Dorothy sé que no actuaste de la mejor manera, pero estoy dispuesta a darte otra oportunidad. Quatre es de la familia, y ahora tu también, además sé que me ayudarás con gusto a restablecer la Organización Peacecraft.

La rubia de prominentes cejas asintió.

—Bueno ya que Quatre ha decidido condenarse por el resto de su vida, hay mucho que planear ¿no es asi? —dijo Duo con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Princesa Saiyajin Presentó.**

**Endless Waltz, Endless Love**

**:3**


End file.
